


Skittles III

by olgushka



Series: Cats [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Almost smut, Boyfriends, Cats, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Skittles is a cockblocker.





	

The pressure of Josh’s lips against Tyler’s skin feels like the best kind of burning. The drummer sucks bruises on his neck and it’s enough for Tyler to let out a few loud obscene moans. He tilts his head to the side and lifts up his chin to give Josh an easy access to that sweet spot right under his Adam’s apple that sends him on the edge. 

He opens his eyes and looks to the left where two green eyes stare straight at him from a big black armchair in the corner of the room. He grits his teeth and ignores the weird sensation in his guts. He focuses on Josh again, pulling him into a kiss. The drummer presses against his side, letting his hand wander down Tyler’s chest – lower and lower until it reaches the waistband of the singer’s underwear and slides underneath the soft material. Tyler breath hitches when Josh’s fingers are about to touch him _down there_. But then he makes a big mistake – he lets his eyes wander to the armchair again. 

He pulls off from the kiss and pushes Josh’s arm until the drummer jerks his hand back and props himself on his elbow, looking down at Tyler. He frowns and opens his mouth to speak but the singer pushes him off and climbs out of the bed.

„I can’t do it.” He says quickly, putting his t-shirt on.

„What? Why?” Josh asks and sits up. „What’s wrong?”

„Dude, I’m not having sex with you while _your_ cat is in the same room.” 

„She’s just a cat, Tyler.”

„She’s creepy as hell. She’s _staring_. And it makes me feel uncomfortable.”

„She watches us kiss all the time.” Josh sighs.

„Watching us kiss and watching us giving each other handjobs are two different things.” Tyler says, putting his pants on.

„Oh, don’t be like that. Come back to bed.”

„Sorry, I’m not in the mood anymore. This...” He gestures from the armchair to the bed. „...is one _huge_ turn off.” 

„Wait, where are you going?” Josh asks when Tyler heads to the door.

„Out.” 

Josh falls back against the pillows when the door slams shut. He rubs his hands against his eyes and sighs heavily. There’s a familiar weight on his chest a few seconds later. 

„Hi there, sunshine.” He says, stroking Skittles behind her ear. 

 

Tyler avoids Josh the whole day. He’s too embarrassed about the fact that he acted like an idiot and stopped everything because of a cat but he knows that he can’t hide from his bandmate forever so thirty minutes before the scheduled soundcheck he sits on the edge of the stage holding his ukulele and watches Josh who skates around the empty venue practicing his kickflips. 

He snorts and giggles when Josh lands on his bum again. The drummer smiles at him and skates closer. He looks at Tyler, reaches his hands up and Tyler takes them. He hops off the stage and throws his arms around Josh’s neck. They hug like they haven’t seen each other for a month. 

„Are you still mad?” Josh asks.

„I’m not mad. I’m just stupid.” Tyler shakes his head. „I’m sorry for storming off.”

„It’s fine. I understand.”

„I just kind of hoped that our first real intimate moment wouldn’t involve Skittles.” The singer mumbles and looks at his feet. 

„If her presence makes you feel uncomfortable, she will be banned from the room the next time.” Josh smiles.

„So there will be the next time?” 

„Of course.”

„No Skittles?”

„No Skittles.” Josh laughs and kisses Tyler on the forehead.

There’s a loud meow behind their backs. They turn around and notice her sitting on the top of one of the big speakers. 

„She doesn’t seem so happy about that.” Tyler says. 

He presses the ukulele against his chest and leans his back against Josh who wraps his arms around the singer’s waist and props his chin on his shoulder. They look at Skittles and Tyler plucks the strings of his tiny guitar. He tries a few chords and then plays a melody. He clears his throat and starts to sing.

  
_Little Jishwa had a cat that TyJo wouldn't let him keep_  
_So he put her up for sale at a price he thought was cheap_  
_He took her to a neighbor to ask him for advice_  
_He said, "Leave the kitty here. She can help me with the mice."_

_But the cat came back, she wouldn't stay away_  
_She was sitting on the porch the very next day_  
_The cat came back, she didn't want to roam_  
_The very next day it was Home, Sweet Home._ *

Tyler grins when he feels Josh shake with laughter behind his back. Skittles wiggles her tail from side to side and meows loudly when he stops playing.

__

„That’s a good one, Joseph!” Mark shouts from the stage and claps. „You should release that as the next single!”

„Skittles definitely approves.” Josh laughs, kisses the back of Tyler’s neck and releases his arms from around him.

 

Two days later during a hotel night, they leave Skittles with Mark and try again. Tyler has his back pressed against the door and Josh kneels in front of him kissing his way down Tyler’s chest, taking his time and appreciating every inch of the singer’s torso. Tyler’s fingers wander through the colorful locks and he takes a deep breath when Josh unbuttons his pants. He pulls them down and leaves Tyler in his boxers. When he’s about to make Tyler completely naked, there’s a sudden crash on the hallway, a scratching sound and a loud meow mixed with a hiss. 

Tyler jumps forward, starled by the noise. He pushes himself off the door, trips over his pants, knocks Josh to the floor and lands of the top of his chest, elbowing him in the stomach in the process. The drummer lets out a long whine of pain.

„Skittles, no!” They hear Mark’s voice behind the door. „Bad girl!”

There are quick footsteps in the hallway and then, a long moment of silence. Josh doesn’t give up and turns Tyler’s face with his hand so he can kiss him on the lips. They make out on the floor, grinding against each other when there’s a loud noise again and the doorknob shakes. Tyler rolls off Josh and looks at the door. The doorknob moves again but the door is locked from the inside so there’s no way anyone could get in.

„For God’s sake! Skittles!” Mark shouts again. „You can’t be serious! Let go of the doorknob, now!”

Tyler sighs and gets up from the floor, pulling up his pants. He’s hard but he doesn’t care at this point. He’s too angry to think about getting off. 

„Tyler...” Josh starts to speak but Tyler is already opening the door. 

Skittles bolts into the room, running between Tyler’s feet and goes straight to Josh.

„I’ll see you later.” 

„Sorry, man.” Mark says but Tyler silences him with a wave of his hand and disappears around the corner. He peeks into the room where Josh sits on the floor with Skittles in his lap. „Sorry.” Mark says again. „She’s a demon. She scratched my arm when I tried to take her back to my room.”

Josh’s shoulders slump and he gives Skittles a long disapproving look.

„This is getting out of control.”

 

Skittles cockblocks them every time for the next month and Tyler feels like exploding. She appears in Josh’s bunk when his hand is in Tyler’s pants, finds her way to the dressing room and stares when Tyler is about to take Josh in his mouth, she scratches the hotel room doors every time they don’t let her in and meows loudly until hotel staff complains about her behaviour and she gets what she wants. Tyler leaves every time Skittles shows up anywhere near them when they least expect it.

After weeks of the history repeating over and over again, Tyler is not the only one sexually frustrated guy. Josh has enough when the singer leaves the dressing room _in tears_ after Skittles jumps on the back of the couch and hisses at him until he lets go of Josh and she can take his place. 

„I thought we had a deal, Skittles. But no, you’re still an unbearable asshole.” Tyler sniffs and slams the door shut. „I hate this cat!” He yells from the hallway.

„What the heck, Skittles.” The drummer snaps and pushes her off from him until she lands on the floor. 

 

Josh scrolls furiously through the list of shows on the official band site. His thumb stops suddenly and a victorious smile appears on his face.

„Yes.” He whispers to himself. „Yes, yes, yes!”

„What?” Tyler says behind his back. „Did you finally win the lottery?”

„No, I didn’t.” 

Josh turns around and hides his phone is the front pocket of his jeans.

„Then what?”

„Nothing.” He shrugs, pecks Tyler on the lips and walks away. „Michael!” He shouts when he spots the other man. „We need to talk!”

 

„Are you ready?” Josh asks, standing close to the dressing room door. 

Tyler finishes zipping up his bag and looks around the room.

„Yeah. When are we leaving?”

„Now.”

They close the door and walk in the exit direction but no one else is ready. Tyler frowns but Josh doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. The crew is busy with packing the instruments and Mark still wanders around filming people. 

„So, I guess I’ll see you guys in Phoenix?” Michael asks, coming closer. 

„Yeah.” Josh nods. „I already booked the plane tickets. We’ll be back on time.”

„Good. Have fun.” Michael winks and joins Mark, making a funny face at the camera.

„Wait, what?” Tyler stops in the middle of the hallway and drops his bag to the floor. „Why are they staying? Where are we going? What’s going on?”

„We’re in Los Angeles, Tyler.” 

„Yeah, and?”

„And we have two days off before the next show.”

„And?”

Josh reaches inside the pocket of his pants and takes out two keys connected by a keyring. He throws them to Tyler and the singer catches them easily. They look familiar and suddenly everything _clicks_. 

„Oh.” 

„Yes, _oh_.” Josh smiles. „Come on, we have a taxi to catch.”

„What about Skittles?”

„She’s staying in the hotel with others.” The drummer says. „If she acts like an asshole again, boys have my permission to lock her in her carrier.”

„Are you sure about this?” Tyler asks.

„Look.” Josh comes closer and takes Tyler’s hands, lacing their fingers together. „I love her but I would also love to spend some quality time with my _boyfriend_ without him storming off from the room in the middle of _the thing_ when a wild jealous cat appears out of nowhere.”

„So I’m your boyfriend now, huh?”

„Don’t know about you but I’m getting pretty tired of people calling us friends with benefits.”

Tyler smiles.

„Well then. What are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here.”

 

Josh sits cross-legged on the bed and watches Tyler who walks around the bedroom evidently looking for something.

„She’s not here, Tyler.” Josh sighs.

„Are you sure?”

„If you don’t touch my dick in the next ten seconds, I will scream bloody murder and the neighbors are not gonna like it.”

 

„Why the heck are you giggling?”

„You’re sucking me off.” Tyler hides his face behind his hands.

„Is this really a reason to giggle right now?”

„You’re actually sucking me off and Skittles is not here to interr-- oh my… shit, _JOSH!_ ”

 

„Wow.”

Tyler breathes heavily, still straddling Josh’s lap. He throws his arms around the drummer’s neck and rests his forehead against Josh’s sweaty one. When he finally opens his eyes he notices Josh staring at him with a smile on his face.

„We did it.” Tyler smiles, mirroring Josh. „Oh God, we really did it.” 

„Yeah, yeah. We really did.” Josh laughs, lifts Tyler up and pulls out.

He supports Tyler’s back, lies him down on the top of the covers and hovers above him. He reaches to the night stand, grabs a handful of tissues and cleans their chests.

Tyler sighs loudly and lies there with a dreamy expression on his face.

„You okay?”

„Never been better.” Tyler nods. „I thought it was a myth.”

„A myth? What myth?” Josh frowns.

„Something about having sex with drummers being the best experience you can ever have.”

„Was it good then?”

„Baby.” Tyler moans. „I will never look at you the same way again when you bounce behind your drums like a madman.”

Josh laughs and connects their lips. They kiss for a long while, letting their tongues dance together.

„I love you.” Josh says. Tyler opens his eyes and looks at him. „Too soon?” He asks, nervously biting his bottom lip.

„No… I just thought it was another myth.”

„For God’s sake, what myth?”

„That Josh Dun is able to say _I love you_ to anyone else besides his stupid cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> *[ _The Cat Came Back_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltlPINPn8UU) song.


End file.
